Ashfur: the untold story
by save the wildcats
Summary: There's more to Ashfur's story than what you already know. Just once, couldn't somebody listen to what he has to say? -This is kind of old, so the grammar might be a little bad, but it's definitely still good.-
1. Prologue: BADGERS!: part 1

**Hello there! Before you read this, you just might want to know that most of the plotline and dialogue of this chapter was written by Erin Hunter. And I am not Erin Hunter. Got that? Hard to believe, isn't it? I know.**

**So! This is the first time Ashfur really noticed Squirrelflight- the rest of the story is set later, in the lake territory. This is just the prologue, 'kay? Then it gets really good. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Moonlight streamed through the branches of the trees, dappling the undergrowth with a silvery white glow. The night was silent, save the occasional hooting of an owl, and the low, constant muttering of the gentle stars.  
He was only a whisper of a figure among the bracken, his senses acute as they drank in the shimmering night, the scents and sounds of the darkness. He saw the mouse, but the mouse did not see him. Everything was a snowy shine- the darkness made the glow of the natural world, so hidden in the daytime, emerge in all its glory.  
The mouse's heartbeat grew louder as he drew closer. He knew he only had seconds until he felt it surrender to his claws-

"Ashfur. Ashfur. Wake up."

The mouse and the moonlight dissolved reality materialized in front of him. Ashfur rolled over to one side. Thornclaw's golden face was ghostly in the thick darkness.

"What?" he murmured, his mind moving slowly through the situation.

"Dawn patrol. Come on."

"A patrol?" He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, staring with fuzzy liquid vision at the young warrior in front of him. He was still barely registering the world, half in a trance.

"Yeah, a patrol. Wake up, mouse brain."

Ashfur stumbled to his feet, trying not to slide back into his dream. "Okay. I'm coming." he murmured, not entirely conscious of what he had said. He made his way clumsily out of the warrior's den, blindly fumbling over the sleeping figures of the cats who could go on dreaming.

Ashfur stepped heavily out into the camp. Even in the dark, the tremulous leaves on the trees overhead shone dully gold. It would be a beautiful dawn, he thought, his awareness finally catching up with him.

Brambleclaw was standing there in the misty camp with Thornclaw. Both seemed to be sharp and alert already. "Best have your wits about you, Ashfur," muttered Brambleclaw. "You never know what might jump out from behind a tree. You have to be awake."

"Yeah," said Ashfur, shaking the last remnants of sleep from his pelt. "Okay, let's go."

They trudged through the dewy grass, Thornclaw leading. The air was slightly humid, and had the flavor of sleep, and the gray sheen of mist. A few lonesome birds chirped overhead as the first ruddy glow of sunrise began to soak the edges of the sky.

"Firestar wants to check Snakerocks," said Thornclaw. Ashfur saw Brambleclaw unsheathe his claws. "Watch out for adders. There are more of them since the weather has been so hot." Ashfur was not too frightened of the adders at Snakerocks, more the dogs that had once lived there. He had only been an apprentice when the dogs had slaughtered so many, but he could still remember it vividly. He had run, they had killed, and Bluestar had fallen . . . . his heart shuddered when he thought of the snapping fangs, the cold eyes lusting for blood . . . . his blood! He was lost in thought of what horrors might happen if they came back, when he noticed that Brambleclaw had fallen behind.

"Hold up, Thornclaw. Brambleclaw- look." Thornclaw turned around, and noticing the dark tabby's absence and plunged through the bracken, Ashfur at his heels. They did not have to search far, though. They found Brambleclaw standing with Squirrelpaw, the vivacious daughter of Firestar. Ashfur absentmindedly wondered what she was doing.

"What's going on here?" asked Thornclaw sternly.

"I heard something behind us. She must have followed us from camp," said Brambleclaw, brandishing his tail at the apprentice.

"Don't talk about me as if I weren't here!" said Squirrelpaw, her eyes blazing like green fire. They were so much like Firestar's eyes, yet in a way they were different. While the eyes of the clan leader were intense and brave, Squirrelflight's were passionate, feisty, and . . . . The only word Ashfur could think of was _beautiful._

But she was only an apprentice, of course. He was thinking as he shouldn't be. It wasn't right.

"You shouldn't be here!" fumed Brambleclaw. Squirrelpaw seemed about to retort, when Thornclaw intervened.

"Stop bickering, the pair of you. You're not kits anymore. Squirrelpaw, tell us what you're doing. Did some cat send you with a message?"

"She wouldn't have been skulking in the bracken if they had," Brambleclaw muttered.

Squirrelpaw gave Brambleclaw a look, fiery and resentful. "No they didn't. I wanted to come with you, that's all. I haven't been on a patrol for _ages_." Ashfur suppressed a smile. To be an apprentice, to actually _want _to wake up before the sparrows and larks, was something he missed dearly. He felt a twinge of jealousy for the little orange scrap.

"And you weren't told to come on this one. Does Dustpelt know you're here?" Brambleclaw seemed awfully annoyed by her presence, although Ashfur didn't see a thing wrong with it. But he didn't want to pick a fight with Brambleclaw; he didn't want to risk their friendship after a small ginger cat. He didn't really care about Squirrelflight's boredom.

"No. He promised last night we'd do some training but every cat knows he spends all day in the nursery with Ferncloud and their kits," pouted the apprentice.

"Not anymore. Not since the kits opened their eyes," said Ashfur. Dustpelt, while excited over the litter, had finally started to resume his warrior duties, and he would punish Squirrelpaw for this little adventure of hers. Ashfur could see why he was thrilled- after the kits did have Ashfur's blood too, Ferncloud being his sister- but he shouldn't neglect his apprentice. "Squirrelpaw, I think you might be in trouble if Dustpelt goes looking for you."

He turned tail wandered a bit away, not wanting to get sucked into the dispute, listening to Thornclaw and Squirrelpaw arguing. He did hope more and more that Squirrelpaw would come with them. She was much more spirited than most apprentices, and would make the patrol much more interesting. She would be a good warrior, he could tell already. And she would be beautiful once she lost her fluffy down fur, clumsy paws, and the careless, playful kit you could still see in her face.

Thornclaw finally gave in, and the patrol set off once again. It was clear that Squirrelpaw did not want to test her luck, so she slunk along behind Brambleclaw, quiet and subdued, the cinders after a fire.

The rising sun illuminated the boulders of Snakerocks, making them shine with a light that seemed their own, but the cave where the dogs had been was still an inky dark. Was he just imagining it or could Ashfur still smell the dogs?

_Stop thinking about it, Ashfur,_ he told himself._ It's over. The dogs are gone. Don't worry about it. There's nothing in there. Nothing left. It's all right. It's all right._

Squirrelpaw had stopped talking with Brambleclaw, and ran up to the hole. Ashfur shuddered. _Squirrelpaw! The dogs will get you!_

"Stop!" yowled Thornclaw. "Hasn't Dustpelt told you that we don't go dashing in anywhere before we're sure of what we're going to find?"

"Of course he has." said Squirrelpaw. She didn't seem phased at all by the memory that lurked in those shadows. It wasn't hers after all. She had never known that terror.

"Well, then, act like you might have listened once or twice." Thornclaw walked up to her, and they began scenting the air. Ashfur's mind wandered away, his pelt bristling at the thought of the dogs that might jump out at any moment. Suddenly, Brambleclaw's voice broke through his reverie.

"Badger," he said.

Ashfur whirled around. He hadn't been imagining it. There_ had_ been something there! "It looks as if it's moved into the cave where the dogs were." said Thornclaw.

"Just our luck!" moaned Ashfur. Dogs, badgers- they should just let Shadowclan have Snakerocks. It didn't do them much good. He cautiously stepped up to the mouth of the cave, the sound of Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw's voices drowned out by his pumping heart, which seemed to have swelled to inhabit his whole body. He glanced around, and drew in the air. "It's as dark as a fox's heart in there, but I don't think the badger's home," he said, relieved. He backed out of the cave quickly, nearly stumbling over a pebble in his haste. Suddenly, Brambleclaw's voice pierced through the sea of his thoughts again.

"Look out!"

Ashfur dove into the undergrowth, panting. The badger had come out of nowhere, its tiny eyes excited alive with vehemence. It vibrated slightly, pulsing with furious energy. The cats dove in front of it like frantic birds, bewildered in shock, not willing to fight.

Ashfur closed his eyes, waiting for the chaos to subdue. Memories were pulsing through his mind, of the terror that had inhabited his years as an apprentice, of his rash bravery that still terrified him. He could hear feet pounding the ground, and a yowl of terror. Finally, it died down, and he heard the voices of the rest of the patrol. He was too shocked to go join them, until he heard Thornclaw. "Where's Ashfur?"

"Here," He came out of the briers cautiously, pulling them off his fur. "Do you think that badger is the same one that killed Willowpelt last leaf-bare?"

"Maybe," said Thornclaw sadly. "Cloudtail and Mousefur drove it away from camp, but we never found out where it went."

Squirrelpaw's eyes were wide, still shining like emerald stars as she started talking eagerly to Thornclaw and Brambleclaw. Ashfur did not hear what she said as the made there way back to camp. He felt a little guilty. If this was really the badger that killed Willowpelt, he should have hurt it. They should have clawed its eyes out, or at least scratched it up a bit, instead of running. They owed it to Sorreltail, Sootfur, and Rainwhisker. Their mother had never seen them become warriors- but the badger brought back a past Ashfur wished he could forget.

As soon as they reached camp, Ashfur ran into the warriors den, to lie down, to hide from what he had seen that morning. He closed his eyes, his mind swirling with images of badgers . . . dogs . . . shining silver mice . . . but one image always rose to the surface against his will, hazy like emerald suns rising in the morning.

Squirrelpaw's wide green eyes.

**That came out longer than I expected- it was a lot of fun! Wheee!**

**If you want me to keep writing, please write reviews. The good part is coming! Trust me! Just write reviews. I want five before I keep going. Five! Cinco! I would say another language, but I don't know any. So please, be a dear and review!**


	2. ch 1: Enter BRAMBLECLAW!

**And the quest to redeem Ashfur continues!! ! ! **

**Before I start, I would like to say a ginormous thanks to everyone who wrote me a review. I was not expecting anywhere near that much! I am quite flattered. Even though I know most of you were just Fiona and Declan reviewing under fake names. Hahaha. You guys are regular comedians. Eat poop and die. (Okay, not really! You aren't that bad!)**

**The rest of the story is set in the last few books of the New Prophecy. Chapter 1 takes place about halfway through Starlight. ThunderClan has found a camp in the lake territory and they are just starting to get settled in.**

Chapter One

_Nothing is the same. Nothing ever will be._

Ashfur lay on the hard caked ground of the lake territory. _It's not right. Not right._ He writhed slightly, almost as if he were in physical pain. _We belong to the forest. We belong there. This is all wrong._

His mind had been troubled for so long now, when the trees fell on their home; when they walked the cold, unfamiliar paths through the mountains; when the world came crashing down around their paws; and now, when they had finally found a home. Except that it wasn't a home at all.

_Nothing is the same._

True, the lake was good, it was ideal. If he had always lived there, he could have loved it. But as he looked at the wide, reflective water, so still he could see his distorted reflection stare back at him, all he could ever see were the waters of his home- the chattering river, the muddy pools in the forest where the gentle water bugs skipped . . .

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Firestar's voice echoed around the rocky cliffs as he clambered up a pile of dislodged stones to the ledge that was the replacement for Highrock. His ginger fur was illuminated by the sun, making it fiery and fierce.

It made Ashfur sad to here the words he had heard so often back in the forest. They just didn't seem quite right here. The words belonged to the forest, to the old camp in the ravine, to everything they had left behind. They were out of place, just like the rest of the Clans.

The tall figure of Spiderpaw, much better groomed than usual, was standing proudly next to his mentor, Mousefur. He looked quite happy- he had not lived in the forest very long, so he didn't miss it as much as most of the others. He didn't know the pain that left the rest of the clan like speechless wraiths. Mousefur, however, looked terrible. It may have just been her recent illness, but she looked so frail, as if part of her was still in the old forest. Ashfur too, knew that something had been left behind. Something irreplaceable. _Nothing is the same._

He crossed over to where the Clan was gathering, and squeezed in beside Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight was his anchor to the old world, a world where a loveless gray warrior could suddenly find the sun in a burst of green flame, where she could disappear and twist his heart out of shape, leave him in an impassable solid darkness, and then somehow come home again. She was all he had left, and when he stared into her sparkling eyes, she was all he needed. _I'm wrong. Squirrelflight's the same. There will always be Squirrelflight._

"Hi Ashfur!" she exclaimed. He could feel her warm fur against his, and it weakened him, like an awful injury, but an injury that he fully enjoyed, that brought no pain, only delight.

"Hi Squirrelflight," breathed Ashfur, completely conscious of every imperfection of his own personality. The fire in her eyes stripped him to the bone, left him awkward, confused, and completely happy and in love.

Rainwhisker was relaxing next to him, completely unaware of the now routine sensation that Ashfur was experiencing. "Look at Brambleclaw," he whispered.

The murky tabby figure of Brambleclaw was standing near the back, his lip curling as he stared at Squirrelflight. Ashfur couldn't but feel slightly triumphant. Brambleclaw had been so cruel to Squirrelflight lately, and now here he was, feeling hurt that she wasn't sitting with him. _She only wants a warrior who cares for her. Is that too much to ask, you dirty pile of fox dung? I can't stand to see her treated like that!_

"He's such a grumpy mouse-brain," murmured Squirrelflight. She was watching Brambleclaw too, her eyes full of dark distaste. "I've moved on. He doesn't seem to like me that much anymore."

Ashfur tensed, his mind suddenly in overdrive, thinking of what these words could mean. _ Moved on to me? Is that too much to hope?_

"We have a ceremony to perform," sounded Firestar's voice, interrupting Ashfur's thoughts. "Mousefur, are you satisfied that Spiderpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

Mousefur's voice was shaky. "I am."

Firestar came down the sharp, tumbled rocks easily. He waved his tail at Spiderpaw, who hesitantly stepped forward.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. Spiderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Spiderpaw quivered visibly, his voice shaking with apprehension in a way Ashfur so remembered. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Spiderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Spiderleg. StarClan honors your courage and your enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," said Firestar tenderly.

Ashfur felt another surge of sadness as Firestar rested his muzzle on Spiderleg's head, and Spiderleg licked his shoulder. Then the new warrior stepped back, and sat down eagerly with the other warriors.

"Spiderleg! Spiderleg!" Ashfur couldn't bring himself to cheer with them. He was remembering eager voices calling 'Ashfur! Ashfur!' as Firestar had granted him his own warrior name.

The cheering died down as Firestar raised his tail.

"Before we go to our duties, I have another ceremony to perform. Mousefur and I have been talking together, and she has come to a decision. Mousefur, are you still sure that this is what you want?"

Mousefur dipped her head. Ashfur was astonished. Mousefur, an elder! Mousefur had always been a warrior!

Firestar spoke again. "Mousefur, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and go to join the elders?"

Mousefur looked utterly beaten as she said, "It is."

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest."

Mousefur stared out resiliently." I don't need any rest, Firestar. I'll still keep my claws sharp, and if trouble comes, I'll be ready."

"Mousefur! Mousefur!" cried Squirrelflight. A few other cats joined in. Goldenflower licked Mousefur's ears affectionately.

Ashfur got up, leaving the joy of Squirrelflight's warm fur, and walked away slowly, trying not to cry out like a kit. Everything he had always known was dissolving in front of his paws. He felt so helpless and isolated, alone in the world.

But suddenly, he felt a tail brush against his shoulder, and he smiled as he saw Squirrelflight's eager face. He wasn't alone. The lake camp had always seemed a place of hate and dry unfamiliarity to him. But now he looked into the future, and he felt some of Squirrelflight's feisty optimism. With the two of them together, he didn't need sentimentality or stale memories. He had Squirrelflight, and that really was all he needed.

He looked into her blazing jade eyes, but then saw a blurry shape behind her. He looked past Squirrelflight, and saw Brambleclaw come into focus. His intense, livid gaze shattered Ashfur's happiness, and Ashfur knew that his story wouldn't end happily ever after just yet.

**Duuuuuuuuh duh duh duh duh duuuuuuh!**

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Write reviews please!**


	3. ch 1 and a heif: Ashfur has a Flashback

**I love italics, don't you? I've always wanted to write a whole chapter in italics. So now I shall.**

**This is a just a flashback dream that Ashfur's having, set in The Darkest Hour. I had it clumped with the next chapter, but it was just too long, so I separated it. I'm putting this part on tonight, and I'll put on the rest of chapter three tomorrow morning.**

Chapter three- the first page or so

_The air was a tempest of screeching, howling cats. Ashpaw was helpless, weak-kneed, wide-eyed. Thunderclan was over. They enemy was too many. Thunderclan would have to leave the forest, leave all that they were and all that they ever had been. It was over. They were over._

"_Ashpaw!" A voice floated above the sounds of the raging battle. "It's okay Ashpaw. We're going to win this battle." It was Bramblepaw, his tabby fur was slightly ruffled, but not bloody. His eyes, however were like open wounds, pits of pure pain._

"_No," whimpered Ashpaw. "There's just too many. BloodClan will win." He dug his claws into the battle-tossed ground._

"_Ashpaw, no! We'll win this battle! Don't give up! We can fight together." _

_Ashpaw knew that Bramblepaw's words were empty, that he was pleaded, lying to both Ashpaw and himself . . . but Bramblepaw's amber eyes, insistent, fierce, met Ashpaw's- blue, hopeless and watery._

_In that moment, Ashpaw was filled with a new knowledge, a sort of strange triumph in the fact that now he was going to die, but he would die fighting, die a hero. He took a deep breath, and flexed his body. His heart was jumping, his entire mind and soul were throbbing with fear and courage in equal measure. "Okay . . . fine," he whispered, wondering if he had sealed his fate with those words._

_They ran off into the writhing mass of fur, side by side. But suddenly Bramblepaw veered off. "Wait, Bramblepaw! Where are you going?" cried Ashpaw, his voice high and timid among the clamor._

_Bramblepaw was standing a little ways away, panting, his whole body quavering. Horror cracked at his voice like gravel "Look . . . . Whitestorm." he choked._

_Ashpaw followed his amber gaze. Whitestorm! His father was barely moving, and his fur was red with blood, like a gory sunset over bitter snow. The massive shape of Bone was crouched over the twitching body._

"_No!" shrieked Ashpaw. "No!" The pain had not yet registered, he didn't feel anything yet, but he knew something was wrong- he knew that Bone had committed a terrible act, and must pay. And something about Whitestorm, his father was missing . . . Ashpaw had no time to think, to consider the situation. He ran to Bone, Bramblepaw on his heels._

_Firestar and Graystripe exploded out of nowhere before the apprentices could reach the heaving red stained shape of Whitestorm, and jumped on the BloodClan deputy. Bone collapsed backward, right into the paws of the two apprentices. Without even thinking what he was doing, without even thinking that this was one of the most fearsome warriors ever known to the forest, Ashpaw bit into the black and white paw with all his strength. Blood swelled into his mouth, making him gag and splutter, but he felt a burning pleasure, his hazy mind knowing that he was doing what he should be doing, that whatever horrors had happened, he had just made them a bit better._

_ Bramblepaw burst onto the Bone's back, howling, as Ashpaw choked and retched on the torrent burning scarlet blood filling his mouth. They scratched at every bit of fur they could reach, guided only by their grief, fiery in their anguish and incredulity. Suddenly, Bone wriggled free from Ashpaw's grip. Ashpaw spat out the blood, the awful taste of Bone filling his body, rising into his nostrils and down his throat, filling his mind with red-gray lint. His weariness was thrust back upon him all of a sudden, and he wondered why he was fighting, tried to remember what he was fighting for._

"_No! Come on, Ashpaw!" Bramblepaw yowled from Bone's back. "You can do it! We can beat him!" _

_But even as he spoke, Bone reeled over, and Bramblepaw was knocked to the side. He stood dizzy for a moment, and suddenly Ashpaw remembered in a flying flash of color. He jumped back onto the massive cat, who he suddenly realized had slaughtered his father. And suddenly, he was not alone. Bramblepaw was there, Tawnypaw, Featherpaw, Stormpaw- the combined force of them knocked Bone onto the ground. Ashpaw couldn't even see him, but he knew that the wretched murderer was giving up. He dug his claws into the flesh of the awful creature, as deep as they could go. Finally, the anxious wriggling and hopeless screaming ceased, and Bone was still._

"_Yes!" screamed Bramblepaw. "You did it!"_

_Ashpaw shook his head. "No. _We_ did it!" He looked at Bramblepaw, and suddenly his eyes began to sting and burn. He needed Bramblepaw's support now, but even more, Thunderclan needed the two of them. There would be time to talk later._

_And they ran off into the battle together. _

**Okay, now read the next chapter. You won't get why I put that in unless you do. **

**Oh, and review! Merci beaucoup! (Thanks very much!)**


	4. ch 2: Brambleclaw the Bossy Furball

**This is set in the first chapter of Twilight. Ashfur just woke up from his dream.**

Chapter three- continued

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Ashfur struggled out of sleep. _Where am I? Where's Bramblepaw?_

Then he remembered. The battle was over. They were in their new home. He and Bramblepaw- now Brambleclaw- were enemies now.

He got up, his legs wobbly, as if he really had just killed Bone. But that had been seasons ago. It had just been a dream.

He licked his ruffled fur- he must have been writhing in his sleep- and winced at the injuries from the recent battle. Thank StarClan Mudclaw was dead! It was no more than he deserved.

He wandered out of the warrior's den. The air was crispy with cold, but soft fragrances of flowers that had not yet bloomed drifted through the frigid air.

The Clan was gathering under the Highledge. Ashfur sat down at the edge of the crowd, watching the dawn patrol pad in through the tunnel. Brambleclaw was among them. He was a much different cat than the one that had been with him in the battle with BloodClan. He was bigger, and he had a haughty look on his face that had not been there before. And he had Squirrelflight under his paw now.

Ashfur pushed Brambleclaw to the back of his mind, and continued washing. His injuries stung a bit, but they were healing well. He noticed Leafpool and Squirrelflight across the clearing. He got up, stretched magnificently, and went to join them.

"Hi Squirrelflight!" he exclaimed with courage Rainwhisker would be proud of. "Come sit by me!"

Leafpool nodded to Ashfur as Squirrelflight made her way over. She was looking over her shoulder, and Ashfur was not surprised to see Brambleclaw, his amber eyes dark with malice as he watched Squirrelflight settle down next to Ashfur. He quickly turned away as he noticed their gazes, and sat uncertainly by Brackenfur. Ashfur could feel Squirrelflight's unease, he guessed that he was still friends with Hawkfrost, even after the attack. He looked at his paws.

Firestar began to speak. "Cats of ThunderClan, three sunrises have passed since the battle with Mudclaw. Two dead warriors still lie outside our camp. Now that we have rested, they must be returned to ShadowClan."

Ashfur wasn't really paying attention. His dream was still in his mind. What had it meant? Was it just a nightmare? Or was it a dream from StarClan? Probably not, he wasn't a medicine cat.

The patrol that Firestar appointed got up and left through the thorn tunnel, waking Ashfur out of his reverie. He began to rise to his paws, assuming that the meeting was over, but Firestar was not done.

"Last night Onewhisker should have traveled to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives and his name. But his leadership won't be secure unless he is accepted by every one of his Clanmates. I'm going to lead a patrol to WindClan to check."

Mousefur looked up from grooming her paws. "Surely that's WindClan's problem! ThunderClan warriors have already had their fur ripped off once helping Onewhisker. Haven't we done enough?"

Squirrelflight fixed her green gaze on Mousefur. "But if we risked our lives for Onewhisker, why not make certain it was worth the effort?"

Mousefur glared as Cinderpelt got up. "Whoever leads this patrol, it won't be you, Firestar. You wrenched your shoulder in the battle, and you need to stay in the camp until it's healed."

Firestar frowned. "Very well, Cinderpelt."

"I'll lead the patrol!" Brambleclaw was on his feet, looking excited. Was he thinking leading a patrol would make him deputy?

"Bossy furball," muttered Spiderleg, as Firestar gave Brambleclaw instructions. "Who does he think he is? Clan deputy?" Ashfur noticed that the phrase 'bossy furball' was used to describe Brambleclaw quite a lot, but he didn't want to be too hostile. Being openly hateful about Brambleclaw would surely bother some cats. "Brambleclaw is a good warrior. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be deputy."

"Except ThunderClan already _has_ a deputy," said Spiderleg.

"But Graystripe isn't here, and sooner or later Firestar is going to have to decide how long he's prepared to wait for him."

_Graystripe was a much better deputy than Brambleclaw could ever be_, Ashfur thought, but he didn't say it.

"Squirrelflight, you can go with Brambleclaw to WindClan. You too, Ashfur and Rainwhisker." Ashfur got up, excited about a patrol, but disappointed that Brambleclaw, of all cats, had to lead it.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Squirrelflight.

"Not yet," grunted Brambleclaw. "I want to hear the rest of the meeting."

_Bossy furball!_

The rest of the meeting was mainly about hunting patrols, and angst over Whitepaw's training.

" . . . . we need one cat to be responsible for battle skills." At this, Brambleclaw, sat bolt upright. Of course, Brambleclaw thought he was obligated to be in charge of everything! Ashfur opened his mouth to volunteer, but Brambleclaw was faster. "I can do that Firestar."

Ashfur glared at him. He really must think he was Graystripe!

"Starting tomorrow, I can spar with two or three cats every morning." His voice was full of authority he didn't have. "Ashfur, I'll start with you and Spiderleg." _Oh, of course, the two toms closest to Squirrelflight! He probably hopes we'll finish each other off!_

He narrowed his eyes at Brambleclaw. "Claws sheathed?"

Brambleclaw looked steadily at him. "Claws sheathed, but that's all. We're not kits playfighting."

Squirrelflight sprang up, her pelt bristling. "Ashfur never said we were! _I'll_ fight you, and see if you think I'm playing!"

Brambleclaw was unperturbed. "I'm sure Ashfur doesn't need you to fight his battles, Squirrelflight. Why not let him speak for himself?" His voice dripped with malice. Ashfur laid his tail on her shoulder warningly.

"You think you're so great, Brambleclaw—" Squirrelflight was spitting in her fury.

"That's enough!" Firestar was staring at his daughter angrily. Under his stern gaze, she sat back down.

"Told you he's a bossy furball," whispered Spiderleg.

_"Thank you,_ Brambleclaw. Make sure every cat has a chance to practice as soon as possible." Firestar looked around at the Clan and their injuries.

Brightheart got up. "There's a sheltered clearing not far from here. I was hunting there yesterday. The ground is flat and mossy, and it could be a good place to train, like the sandy hollow back in the forest."

"Sounds ideal. Show me after the meeting. Brambleclaw, don't forget to report to me as soon as you get back from WindClan."

"We can go now, if you're ready," Brambleclaw said, nodding to Firestar.

"Don't tread on my tail, Brambleclaw." hissed Squirrelflight.

"Then start behaving like a warrior, not a mouse-brained apprentice. Unless you think Firestar should have chosen another cat to lead this patrol?"

_Birchkit could lead a patrol better than you!_ thought Ashfur, but he kept it to himself.

"Firestar can choose whichever cat he likes. You are one of his senior warriors after all."

"But that's not what you really think. You think I'm disloyal because I have kin in another Clan. I saw you watching me when I was with Hawkfrost by the lake."

Brambleclaw had been with Hawkfrost? Why hadn't he slashed Hawkfrost to bits? Or why hadn't Hawkfrost slashed Brambleclaw to bits?

"It's a good thing I did! Otherwise no cat would know that Hawkfrost was plotting to become WindClan deputy and then take over RiverClan. I heard what Mudclaw said."

Brambleclaw was plotting with Mudclaw too? And Hawkfrost was going to take over two Clans?

"Mudclaw was lying! Why should we believe that traitor?"

"Why should we believe Hawkfrost?"

"Why shouldn't we? Because Tigerstar was his father? Like he was my father too?" Brambleclaw looked ready to attack. Ashfur felt it was time to intervene.

"That's not fair," he said, standing by Squirrelflight. "Squirrelflight didn't say-"

Brambleclaw rounded on Ashfur, eyes blazing like fire. "Keep out of this! It's got nothing to do with you!"

Ashfur unsheathed his claws, and he noticed Squirrelflight's slide out too. Then she took a deep breath, and dug her claws into the soil. "I don't care who his father was!" she breathed. "I don't trust Hawkfrost because he plotted to kill Onewhisker. He'll do anything for power. A blind hedgehog could see it."

Brambleclaw was still insistent. "You say that, yet you don't have any proof. Hawkfrost is my brother. I'm not going to turn my back on him when he hasn't done anything wrong!"

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. "Fine!" she spat. "You're so besotted with him, you wouldn't know the truth if it sat up and bit you. Why not join RiverClan too, if it makes you happier? You obviously don't care about ThunderClan- or me."

Brambleclaw's jaws parted, about to throw a retort at her, when Birchkit tumbled out of nowhere into Brambleclaw's front paws. He stared up and the dark tabby, expected a smiling face like the ones he was used to in the nursery, but instead was met by a scalding glare. His pupils diluted, and he scrambled away, squealing "Sorry!" He disappeared into the nursery.

Brambleclaw stepped away, obviously realizing what a terrifying figure he made. "Come on, we're wasting time. We won't reach WindClan before nightfall at this rate." He stalked towards the thorn tunnel, tail waving, not looking back.

Squirrelflight's fur stopped bristling as she looked at Ashfur. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm _fine,"_ she said insistently. "Hurry up, or we'll never catch him." Ashfur could see other cats staring at them as they ran after Brambleclaw, who was still not looking behind him.

Ashfur had never looked at Brambleclaw and seen Tigerstar, as many cats had- but now- for the first time, he could really tell that Brambleclaw was Tigerstar's son.

**That one came out really long! Whew! **


	5. ch 3: Windclan act like Fiends!

**Sorry if that took so long- I didn't have very much time, and it's a very long chapter.**

Ashfur, Squirrelflight, and Rainwhisker trotted obediently after Brambleclaw as the left camp. Squirrelflight's mouth was clamped shut, as if she was afraid some of her racing feelings would fly out the moment she opened it, and Brambleclaw was staring straight ahead, head high, stepping purposefully through the crackling leaves. Rainwhisker was staring at the three of them in utter horror. He exchanged a confused glance with Ashfur, who shrugged, and turned away. He didn't need Rainwhisker on his case as well.

On the brighter side, the forest was full of obvious signs of newleaf. Tiny flowers dotted the forest floor, and there were fat buds on many of the trees. Squirrelflight and Rainwhisker also seemed to be enjoying the new life, but Brambleclaw showed no sign of joy. Suddenly, he stopped. He fixed his piercing amber gaze on Ashfur and Rainwhisker, lingering on Ashfur's blue eyes for a small eternity. Ashfur stared at him, eyes wide. _Why are you like this, Brambleclaw? _Finally, Brambleclaw broke away.

"Why don't you two take the lead? Let's see how well you know the territory."

Rainwhisker bounced ahead. "Sure!"

Ashfur glared at the dark tabby. _Who do you think you are? I know the territory as well as any cat!_ But he didn't want any more trouble, so he kept his mouth shut, and stalked away into the bracken. He could hear Squirrelflight break the awkward silence he had left behind him.

"What did you say that for? You're treating them as if they're your apprentices. Ashfur's older than you, don't forget."

"And I'm leading this patrol," snarled Brambleclaw, "If you don't like my orders, you'd better go back."

Ashfur heard only silence, and assumed that Squirrelflight had left, so he paused to wait for her. "The buds on the trees are swelling," he said, trying to make pleasant conversation. "Not long now till newleaf."

Squirrelflight looked relieved that he didn't want to talk about Brambleclaw. "I can't wait! No more ice and snow, lots more prey."

"The Clan could do with some extra fresh-kill. Talking of fresh-kill- how about we hunt?" As an afterthought, he added, "Do you think Brambleclaw would mind?"

Squirrelflight sniffed. "I don't give a mousetail whether Brambleclaw minds or not!" She tasted the air, and then dropped into the hunter's crouch. Ashfur had seen the squirrel too, but he let the ginger warrior have it. He stalked around, until he spotted a blackbird pecking around the bracken. He dropped down, his tail in the air, moving slowly forward. Suddenly, a twig cracked under his pad, and the bird shrieked, and spiraled into the air.

"Mouse dung," muttered Ashfur, as Squirrelflight emerged, her kill swinging in his mouth.

"Bad luck! I probably startled it by going after the squirrel." She looked apologetic.

"No," Ashfur shook his head. "I stepped on a twig."

"Never mind, you can come and share this," said Squirrelflight, her eyes invitingly green. "There's plenty."

Ashfur gave in, and joined her by the fresh-kill. He had only just taken his first bite when Brambleclaw appeared from the bracken, making Ashfur choke."

"What are you doing?" he inquired, as Squirrelflight thumped Ashfur's back with her head. "We're on our way to see WindClan, or had you forgotten?"

Squirrelflight swallowed. "Come on, Brambleclaw- lighten up, for StarClan's sake. None of us have eaten this morning." She paused, and then backed away from the fresh-kill. "You can have some if you want."

Ashfur took another bite, and then retreated. No way was he eating with Brambleclaw!

Brambleclaw scowled. "No thanks. Where's Rainwhisker?" His voice was bitter with resentment.

Ashfur waved his tail. "He went on ahead," he said, trying to sound friendly and good-natured.

Brambleclaw didn't look at them, and stalked off.

Squirrelflight hissed.

"Don't let him get to you too easily," said Ashfur gently.

"He doesn't," she murmured, but she sounded uncertain. He looked at her, and noticed something in her eyes- but he was probably imagining it. They both looked down, and wolfed down the rest of the squirrel, running off to the WindClan border as soon as they were finished.

They found Rainwhisker and Brambleclaw soon enough. Rainwhisker was chewing on a vole, and Brambleclaw was ripping at a starling as if he hadn't eaten for moons. _Funny, you'd think he would have accepted the squirrel if he was that hungry. _But something told him Brambleclaw wouldn't accept Ashfur's paw to grab onto if he were drowning.

Rainwhisker looked more pleased to see them. "I though you'd got lost!" he exclaimed.

Brambleclaw finished off his bird, and got up without a word to the rest of the patrol. He walked away. Squirrelflight and Ashfur exchanged a glance, and then followed. Rainwhisker scrabbled to his feet, his mouth still full of vole.

WindClan scent wafted toward them as the clambered over the slope by the stream that marked WindClan territory.

"We must have just missed a patrol," Ashfur muttered. "Those scent marks are fresh."

He was glad WindClan was patrolling their borders- things couldn't be too out of hand then.

"Let's head for the stepping stones. We might catch up to them." For once, Brambleclaw didn't sound too bossy. They ran down the slope into the moorland, until they reached the stream. The water was sloshing around the stepping stones, and Ashfur was glad they didn't have to cross them. He didn't feel like getting his paws wet.

Squirrelflight's eyes were watering. "I don't know how WindClan puts up with it. There isn't a tree in sight!" she groaned.

Ashfur felt the wind ruffling his pelt too. "They probably wonder how ThunderClan puts up with all those branches blocking the sky."

"Ask me that when it rains!" Squirrelflight looked quite ready to get back to ThunderClan.

Flashes of movement appeared on the nearest hill- first a rabbit, then a dark gray WindClan warrior that Ashfur recognized as Crowfeather. They moved out of Ashfur's vision, but a squeal told him Crowfeather had caught his prey.

"Hunting patrol," said Rainwhisker, who seemed to have noticed Crowfeather too.

Two more cats had appeared on the crest of the hill, followed by another. Their figures were blurry from the wind, but Ashfur could recognize them as Webfoot, his apprentice, whose name Ashfur 

couldn't recall, and Whitetail. They were standing still, and Ashfur realized that they had noticed the ThunderClan cats.

"We've brought a message from Firestar!" hollered Brambleclaw over the howling wind.

The WindClan patrol moved slowly down the hill, pausing when they reached the stream. Webfoot was at the head. "What message?" he demanded. His ear was torn magnificently, and there was a patch of fur missing from his shoulder that Ashfur recognized as his own doing.

Brambleclaw bowed his head. "Firestar sent us to make sure everything's okay. He asked us to check that Onewhisker has made his journey to the Moonpool."

Whitetail frowned. "One_star,"_ she corrected.

Brambleclaw looked uncomfortable in the harsh gazes of the patrol, but Ashfur felt no pity.

The brown tabby's ear twitched. "Sorry- Onestar. That's good news. Congratulate him for us, will you?"

Webfoot's eyes were narrowed. "Why did Firestar send you? Does he think StarClan wouldn't give nine lives to Onestar?"

Ashfur's pelt bristled. Onestar would be among StarClan now if it hadn't been for ThunderClan!

Brambleclaw looked unperturbed. "He just wanted to be sure."

Webfoot seemed angry. "Perhaps Firestar should concentrate on ThunderClan and let WindClan get on with their own lives!"

Squirrelflight spoke up. "Onestar wouldn't be leader if it wasn't for ThunderClan! You know that as well as any cat, Webfoot. You and Mudclaw—" Brambleclaw put his tail across her mouth, and she retched on a mouthful of fur.

Webfoot's eyes were fiery with rage. "I wasn't the only cat to believe Mudclaw was our rightful leader. But since StarClan killed him with the falling tree, and gave Onestar his nine lives and his name, I know that I was wrong."

"If Onestar trusts _him_ he's got bees in his brain. If I were Onestar, I'd watch my tail," Squirrelflight whispered in Ashfur's ear. Ashfur nodded as Crowfeather appeared over the slope, dragging the rabbit.

"Hi Crowfeather! Good catch!" exclaimed Squirrelflight.

Crowfeather only nodded, and looked away. Ashfur had thought that he and Squirrelflight were friends, but he had obviously been wrong.

Webfoot was snarling. "If that's all, you can go home."

Squirrelflight glared at him. "Don't tell us what to do in our own territory!"

"Leave it." Brambleclaw flicked his tail, and the ThunderClan patrol stalked away from the stream, the hostile glares of their former friends tingling in their fur.

**I can't think of anything to say at the end of this chapter, so toodles!**


	6. ch 4: BADGERS!: part 2

**This is right after the last chapter. WindClan are so evil now! :)**

"Thank StarClan!"

Squirrelflight was standing in the clearing, shaking herself. "I don't know what's got into them!"

She was obviously referring to the WindClan patrol. Firestar had sent them to check on Onestar, no hostility intended, and WindClan had treated them like crowfood, after they had risked their lives to save Onestar from Mudclaw. Even Crowfeather, who Ashfur knew was a friend of Squirrelflight's had not acknowledged their presence at all, save a curt nod.

"Me neither," agreed Rainwhisker.

"I should have thought it was obvious," said Brambleclaw, looking at the rest of his patrol like they were ignorant kits. "WindClan don't want to be allied with ThunderClan anymore. Everything's different now."

Ashfur repressed a hiss. Of course they had noticed that WindClan didn't want to be allied with them, they weren't mouse-brained. The question was _why?_ What had ThunderClan done to turn their old friends against them?

"After all we did for them!" Squirrelflight voiced Ashfur's thoughts. "I was a whisker from clawing Webfoot's ears off back there!"

Brambleclaw looked at her without emotion. "It's a good thing you didn't. There's more than one cat in ThunderClan who'd say that Firestar shouldn't interfere in another Clan's business."

_You, Brambleclaw? If you were leader, like you obviously want to be, would you leave WindClan to get torn up by Mudclaw?_

"Mouse dung!" exclaimed Squirrelflight. "Does that mean you think Firestar should have done nothing and just let Mudclaw take over?" She lunged at Brambleclaw, but Ashfur jumped between them before anything could happen.

"There's no need for this. WindClan probably want to prove they're strong again, now that they have their new leader. Give them time. They'll calm down." He hoped that he was right. Checking that Squirrelflight wouldn't attack Brambleclaw the moment he looked away, he set off toward ThunderClan camp, the rest of the patrol following.

"Firestar will always want to help Onestar. They've been friends forever." Squirrelflight still had not given up her argument.

"Maybe, but Onestar clearly doesn't need his help anymore. It's natural for Clans to be rivals. We were right to help WindClan when they were in trouble, but we can't keep on looking out for them."

Ashfur glanced at the brown tabby. Why not?

"Stupid furball!" growled Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw did not hear, Ashfur was sure that he would claw off ears if he had.

"And what will happen if ThunderClan needs WindClan's help? Have any of you thought of that?" Rainwhisker spoke for the first time. He was right- what _would_ happen? Ashfur shook the thought from his mind, and sniffed the air for a sign of fresh-kill. A hint of mouse . . . vole- no stale . . . Squirrelflight . . . Rainwhisker . . . badger. . . .

Badger!? Ashfur's eyes snapped wide. He ran to Squirrelflight, who was nearest, but she had already found Brambleclaw, who had a squirrel dangling from his mouth.

"Brambleclaw, do you smell that too?" she was saying.

The tabby warrior dropped the squirrel, and checked for scents. His eyes blazed with alarm.

"Badger!" he howled. "Close by, too!"

"We'll have to do something!" exclaimed Squirrelflight.

Ashfur ran up. "Is there a problem?" he gasped. The badger-scent he had smelled had seemed slightly stale, but Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight seemed to have found a more recent one.

Rainwhisker charged over, covered in feathers from a blackbird he had just killed.

Brambleclaw was standing up as straight and authoritatively as any leader. "A badger- maybe more than one- has been here. We can't go back to camp without checking it out."

Rainwhisker's eyes were huge, and the feather on his nose quivered. "You mean follow the trail? Are you sure?"

"We have to find out if it's left our territory. Squirrelflight, can you tell which way it went?"

Squirrelflight nosed in the grass. "That way!" she announced, brandishing her tail.

"Keep quiet, all of you," said Brambleclaw, glaring at them like troublesome kits. "I don't want them to know we're here until we see how many there are and decide what's best to do. We're lucky that the wind's in the right direction, so it won't carry our scent to them."

They scratched a hole under a tree root for the prey, and followed the badger-scent. It was leading them the way of the ShadowClan boundary. _ShadowClan is welcome to them!_

The reek was stronger now, and they were still in ThunderClan territory. Ashfur kept his ears pricked. The badger could appear at any moment now.

Suddenly, Brambleclaw stopped, and held up his tail. He clambered to the top of a boulder, and looked around. He immediately ducked down again. Squirrelflight crept forward in front of the rock. Ashfur's heart was pounding for the ginger warrior. He still remembered last time they had faced a badger together, she had nearly been trampled.

He sighed with relief as Squirrelflight returned. Her face was full of horror, and her fur was bristling as she addressed Ashfur and Rainwhisker.

"There's a whole family of them!" she whispered frantically. "Great StarClan, they'll be all over the territory in a couple of seasons!"

Cubs too? "It's unusual for a badger to move with cubs." Ashfur muttered.

Rainwhisker looked anxious. "Maybe they were forced out of their old home."

Brambleclaw slid down the boulder. "We can't do anything until we know how many adults there are. We'll stay here and keep watch. Don't do anything unless I say so, okay?"

They all nodded. _Yes, O great and noble deputy._

Brambleclaw was not finished. "Badgers mostly come out at night. If they're in the set now, there's not much we can do. No cat is going in there." He glared at Squirrelflight.

"I'm not stupid!" she hissed at him.

"I didn't say you were," Brambleclaw said. _It kind of sounded like it!_ "But there are times when you do stupid things."

Ashfur hissed. Who was Brambleclaw to sit here insulting Squirrelflight? She could take care of herself! He drew in breath, but Squirrelflight flicked her tail at him. "Really, it's not worth it," she muttered.

Brambleclaw was still lecturing them. "If we find there's just one full-grown badger with the cubs, we'll attack. We can't let them settle in our territory. Four of us should be able to cope with one badger. Hawkfrost managed to drive one off, after all. This could even be the same badger."

Was Brambleclaw's half-brother always on his mind?

"We might as well drive it into ShadowClan territory," pointed out Squirrelflight.

"Then ShadowClan's warriors will have to deal with it. We have to protect our own Clan first." Brambleclaw said this as if it wasn't completely obvious. They weren't apprentices anymore!

"And if there's more than one badger?" Ashfur inquired.

"Then we'll gather as much information as we can and report back to Firestar. Find somewhere to hide where you can see the mouth of the set."

Everyone scrambled away. Ashfur climbed into a pine tree, one of the few evergreens on their territory. They waited for what seemed to be forever. Ashfur caught himself nearly dozing off many times. Fear gnawed at his insides, as well as hunger. Squirrelflight's squirrel seemed very far away.

Suddenly, the undergrowth swayed, and Ashfur nearly fell of his branch in surprise. The badger had appeared at last. It was huge- even bigger than he remembered. He guessed it was a female.

The cubs scampered towards her, making expectant little sounds. She opened her mouth, and a mass of beetles dropped out. The cubs pounced on it excitedly.

Brambleclaw was on the rock again. He let out a battle cry. The badgers all stared at him, and the mother growled. Her teeth were huge and yellow.

"Attack!" screeched Brambleclaw, as he catapulted off the boulder. The cubs backed into the opening of the set.

Ashfur jumped out of his tree, Rainwhisker pounding at his heels. They clumped around Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight screeching. Brambleclaw lunged at the badger with his giant claws outstretched. Ashfur jumped forward, grabbing the badger's paw while Squirrelflight distracted it. Ashfur's heart stopped as the badger snapped at her, and he darted out at it. The badger swayed back and forth confused. She slammed her paw down at Squirrelflight, who jumped back, spitting.

Ashfur leapt at the badger again, making room for Brambleclaw, who grabbed the creature's hind paws. The tabby looked disoriented- was he hurt? Ashfur hadn't seen.

Suddenly, the badger roared, shaking off Rainwhisker, who had his jaws clamped on her ear. Ashfur recognized victory, and let go. The badger went to her cubs, and rounded them up in front of her as they fled.

"And don't come back!" Ashfur yowled hoarsely.

The cats stood side by side, listening to the sounds of the badgers retreated. He felt a little twinge of pity, but that was all.

"Well fought, all of you. Let's hope that's the last we see of them." Brambleclaw was panting.

"And that there aren't any more," Ashfur added.

"We'll fill in the hole," Brambleclaw said, "and keep watch to make sure they don't come back."

"What? Now? I'm worn out, and my belly's yowling!" Squirrelflight glared at Brambleclaw.

"No, not now. We'll go back to camp and get a couple of other warriors to deal with the set. The regular patrols can keep an eye on it after that."

"Thank StarClan! Let's go and collect that fresh-kill!" exclaimed Squirrelflight.

They set off back to the tree where the fresh-kill was. "I won't have any fur left at this rate," groaned Squirrelflight, wincing.

In a fit of daring, Ashfur drew his tongue across a scratch on her shoulder. "You fought well," he murmured.

"So did you," she said, her eyes on the bloody wound on his leg. "I bet that badger wishes she'd never set foot on our territory!" She put her nose to his ear. Ashfur let out a little purr as they limped home.

**Whoo! Another long chapter! Next up is the great moss-ball war and the fox.**


	7. ch 5: Messieur Bossy Furball IS BAAAACK!

**Here is the newest chapter! There will probably be longer periods of time between each chapter now, because I'm doing two stories at once. **

**The start of this chapter wasn't in the book. It's Brambleclaw doing one of his wonderful training sessions.**

"All right Ashfur, let's see that move again."

Ashfur lay down on the ground as Spiderleg stepped over him and bit his ear gently. Brambleclaw's cold amber gaze ruffled his fur as he stared up at his mock opponent.

"Go."

Spiderleg maintained his hold on Ashfur's ear, and scratched along Ashfur's stomach with his claws sheathed. Ashfur went limp, conscious of Brambleclaw staring at him.

He waited until Spiderleg loosened his grip, then launched himself onto the tall black tom. He nearly forgot to keep his claws sheathed as he grabbed Spiderleg's neck, then nipped it. Spiderleg pretended to howl in agony, then hopped around the hollow, finally collapsing at Ashfur's feet.

"I'm . . . . Dying . . . ." he croaked. Ashfur shoved him away mercilessly.

"StarClan are welcome to you, fox dung!" He kicked at Spiderleg's motionless body. "And good riddance!"

Brambleclaw glared at him. "Stop acting like kits! Spiderleg, I want you to try that on Ashfur now. Ashfur, stay serious _you are a warrior."_

Ashfur matched Brambleclaw's gaze. "I know I am."

"Then act like it! Spiderleg, lie down, Ashfur, keep a firm grip on some part of his body."

Ashfur scowled, then bit Spiderleg's hind leg, careful not to draw blood.

"Go." said Brambleclaw. Spiderleg went limp, but suddenly got up before he was supposed to.

"Not yet, mouse brain!" cried Brambleclaw.

"No, Sandstorm," said Spiderleg, flicking his tail at the pale ginger warrior, who had just arrived.

Ashfur released Spiderleg. "Hi Sandstorm!"

Sandstorm looked at the two warriors on the ground, and then at Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw, could you spare one of these two?"

Brambleclaw looked at her steadily. "What for? We're battle training."

"I need someone to collect moss for bedding. How about you, Ashfur?"

Ashfur nodded vigorously, glad to be away from Brambleclaw. The dark tabby scowled, but said nothing.

"All right Spiderleg, _I'll _fight with you. Be ready- I'm not going to go easy on you!"

"Neither did Ashfur!" Ashfur was glad that his friend was defending him, but worried that Brambleclaw might unsheathe his claws when Spiderleg wasn't expecting.

"Come on, Ashfur. Squirrelflight's found a few good trees over this way."

Squirrelflight! He was even more relieved that Sandstorm had rescued him.

Sandstorm led him over to a patch of trees spongy with moss. Squirrelflight was stripping the soft green growth off a tree a few tail-lengths away.

"Hi Ashfur!" she called when he came over.

Sandstorm nodded to her, then left.

"Great StarClan!" Squirrelflight exclaimed as soon as her mother was gone. "Fetching moss for the elders! We're not apprentices!"

"I just got back from battle training." moaned Ashfur.

Squirrelflight grimaced. "With Brambleclaw?"

Ashfur nodded, and then tore some moss off the nearest tree. Squirrelflight was silent for a minute. He continued attacking at the moss, pushing it into a ball.

Suddenly, he felt something splat into his back. He turned around, and saw Squirrelflight laughing. His back was covered in scraps of moss.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, scooping up his moss ball. He hooked it on a claw, and hurled at Squirrelflight. Her eyes shone as she ducked behind a tree. Realizing that he had missed, he ran behind the nearest tree, rapidly balling up more moss. He hurtled out, ready to surprise Squirrelflight, but stopped flat when he saw her companion.

Brambleclaw seemed to have finished tormenting Spiderleg, and was most likely off to find a new victim. The dark tabby walked slowly up to Ashfur. He looked so much like Tigerstar!

"Collecting bedding? So I see." His voice dripped with malice, and Ashfur hoped that his smoky fur was not standing on end.

Brambleclaw's tail brushed against his shoulder. Ashfur shuddered. "Carrying it back on your pelt, are you?"

Ashfur had forgotten about the moss in his fur. He spit out the wad in his mouth. "We were only having a bit of fun," he muttered.

Brambleclaw glared at him. "Fun? Wasting time is what I'd call it. Don't you realize how much there is to do?"

"Okay, okay." Squirrelflight's ginger fur was bristling. "There's no need to treat us like lazy apprentices."

Brambleclaw's eyes were fiery. "Stop behaving like lazy apprentices, then. Being a warrior means putting the Clan first."

Squirrelflight's eyes were just as angry as his. "Do you think I don't know that?" she hissed. "Who died and made you deputy?"

Ashfur grimaced; sure that Brambleclaw was an inch away from mauling her.

"No cat knows whether Graystripe is dead or alive. Do you have any idea what Firestar must be suffering?"

"Of course I do! Firestar is my _father_, for StarClan's sake! Don't talk to me like I don't care!"

Ashfur put his muzzle to her shoulder. "Steady," he murmured.

Squirrelflight took a breath. "I'd give anything to have Graystripe back."

"Yes we know," Ashfur muttered. He straightened up to look at Brambleclaw. "Look, Brambleclaw, we'll get the moss okay? You don't have to hassle Squirrelflight."

Brambleclaw still looked a bit mad. "Okay, but be as quick as you can. And when you've done, make sure the elders have had some fresh-kill." He turned on his heels and stalked back to camp.

"Feed the elders yourself!" Squirrelflight called after him.

"Take it easy," Ashfur said, to himself as much as Squirrelflight. "He's just trying to make sure everything gets done. We're all under pressure, with only one apprentice."

"He should do more himself then, instead of striding around giving orders," groaned Squirrelflight. "If he thinks I'm collecting moss for him, he can think again! I'm going hunting."

She ran off into the trees.

"Squirrelflight! Wait!"

She didn't stop. Ashfur ran after her, yowling her name.

"Squirrelflight!"

He could smell her closer now- and something else- fox!

"Squirrelflight! Watch out!"

Squirrelflight was standing by a clump of thorns, stupefied by horror as a lean fox stepped out of the thicket.

"Back away slowly," he whispered, stricken by fear. Squirrelflight stepped back, but it was too late- the fox had leapt. Squirrelflight raised a paw, but she didn't seem able to fight- fear-scent was rolling off her and heavy waves. Without even thinking about what he was doing, Ashfur jumped in front of her, slashing at the fox, yelling a hoarse battle cry. It snapped at him, but Squirrelflight sprang at it, slicing with her claws. It threw her off, but she was quickly back up. Suddenly, Ashfur found himself on the ground. He kicked at the fox, lunging for its throat.

All he saw was a flash of red and white, and he felt his neck ripped open. He gasped, falling to the ground. He pulled himself away from the fox, vaguely aware that blood was pouring out of the wound, staining his fur. He saw Squirrelflight tussling with the fox, screeching.

"Squirrelflight, run!" His voice was weakened by pain and blood. The fox had Squirrelflight in its teeth, shaking her. He struggled to his feet and lunged, knowing he was in no condition to fight.

There was someone alongside him- a flash of dark fur, claws and fangs. They ran at the fox, Squirrelflight getting up shakily to join them. The fox stared at them warily, and realizing that it was outnumbered, it fled.

Ashfur collapsed again as it disappeared. "Thanks Brambleclaw," he rasped. "How did you know we were in trouble?"

"I heard you." Even now, his voice was furious. "Great StarClan, what did you think you were _doing_ out here? You know we haven't even explored this part of the territory properly yet. Surely finding that badger should have made you more careful?"

Ashfur looked around- his vision was blurry with pain, but Brambleclaw was right- he didn't recognize the trees around them.

Squirrelflight was sitting up. "What is your problem?" At first Ashfur thought she meant him, but she was glaring at Brambleclaw. "I don't know what I ever saw in you!"

Ashfur brushed his tail against her mouth, desperately trying to think of an excuse. "We thought we'd hunt," he said breathlessly. "I'm sorry we came farther than we meant to."

"It's a good thing we came across that fox. The Clan needs to know about it," said Squirrelflight evenly. Her temper seemed to be dying down.

"And how much would the Clan have known if the pair of you was killed?" Brambleclaw spat. "For StarClan's sake, have a bit more sense next time."

He sniffed Ashfur's neck. The blood had started to clot, drying his fur into red spikes.

"You'd better get back to camp and let Cinderpelt have a look at that. You too, Squirrelflight. You have some pretty bad scratches there."

Fur had been torn out all along Squirrelflight's body, and little trickles of blood dotted her all over, but that was all. Ashfur was relieved that at she wasn't badly injured.

"Shouldn't we follow the scent trail and see if the fox has a den close by? There's no use going to Firestar with half a story."

"Good idea," said Ashfur. His wound throbbed, and he felt that he couldn't go on much longer, but Squirrelflight was right, it was their duty to the Clan. "That fox looked thin and desperate, as if it's competing for food with stronger foxes. That makes it dangerous. If it lives in our territory, we need to work out how to get rid of it."

Brambleclaw nodded reluctantly. "Okay, we'll follow for a while, at least."

Ashfur struggled to his feet, trembling. There was a pool of blood where he had been lying.

They followed Brambleclaw into the thicket. The scent was overpowering, it made the air moist and sticky.

"What a stench!" he growled, as they followed the scent. It led them all the way to the stream that was the WindClan border.

"This is the WindClan border," announced Brambleclaw as if it were not completely obvious.

"If the fox has crossed into their territory, it's not our problem anymore," Ashfur muttered.

"Don't be too sure of that. Let's just check if we can see its den."

"Its den must be in WindClan territory, mouse brain," said Squirrelflight, but she looked along with them. The fox-scent wasn't as strong, the fox was probably gone.

"It looks as if the fox crossed the border. WindClan can deal with it now," said Squirrelflight.

"I'm not sure Firestar will see it that way," Brambleclaw advised her. "He might want to warn Onestar."

_As if Onestar will listen! He wants nothing to do with us,_ Ashfur thought, but he didn't want to get Brambleclaw worked up.

"Okay," agreed Squirrelflight. "Let's get back to camp and tell Firestar about it."

And wincing with pain, they retreated back to camp.

--

Ashfur hissed with pain as Cinderpelt lay cobwebs to his neck.

"This should be fine. Take it easy for the next couple of days, though. And make sure you let one of us check the wounds every day, to make sure they're not infected," said Cinderpelt gently.

Leafpool was tending to Squirrelflight. "You say the fox went across the WindClan border?" she seemed worried.

"That's right," Squirrelflight answered, flinching as her sister poured marigold juice on her wounds.

"You didn't see any WindClan cats, did you? Like- like Crowfeather, for instance?"

Ashfur rolled over, pain shooting up through his body. Why was Leafpool worried about Crowfeather?

"No. If we'd seen any WindClan cats, we would have told them about the fox, mouse brain. We wouldn't have to think about visiting them again." She looked around, and lowered her voice. "Anyway, what made you think of Crowfeather?"

Leafpool was out of Ashfur's line of vision. It took her a while to respond. "Oh, no reason. I just know he's a friend of yours, from when you went to sun-drown-place."

"I don't know about a _friend_. I don't think Crowfeather is capable of getting close to another cat- especially now that Feathertail's dead. He must miss her so much."

Was Squirrelflight _trying_ to hurt Leafpool? It seemed like it had worked, for all she said was, "I expect he does."

Leafpool reappeared, pushing the poultice onto his leg. He hissed in pain. She could be a little softer than that!

There was a soft rustling sound, and Brambleclaw and Firestar walked into the den. Firestar looked a little angry. "Brambleclaw said you'd be here. I've decided to go over to WindClan to warn Onestar about the fox, and I want you to come with me."

"I don't think-"Cinderpelt began.

"I know what you're going to say. But my shoulder's fine now and I've made up my mind."

"That's _not_ what I was going to say," said Cinderpelt heatedly. "These cats have been hurt in a fight and they need to rest."

"I need them to tell Onestar what they saw," Firestar objected.

"They can tell you, and you can pass on the message."

Squirrelflight got up clumsily. "Hang on. What about asking us? I feel strong enough to go over to WindClan. What about you, Ashfur?"

Ashfur got up to stand by her. "Sure," he said, only wincing slightly.

"Yes, you look fine to me. You can rest when we get back."

"And what if you get into another fight over there?" Cinderpelt still seemed reluctant to let them go.

"That won't happen. WindClan are our friends."

Cinderpelt hissed furiously, and retreated to her den irritably.

Firestar watched her fondly. "She gets more like Yellowfang every day," he murmured as they set off to warn WindClan.

**That one was long!! 2371 words! Woot!**


	8. ch 6: Ashfur gets a wee bit Paranoid

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've had a purdy busy week, so I haven't really gotten the chance. Hope you like this one. I'll try to update soon! **

The sky was bloody as Firestar's patrol set of to the WindClan border, and the moorland shone dully. A few dozy rabbits lollopped slowly through the springy turf as they crossed it. Ashfur stared at them hungrily, but he knew better than to chase WindClan rabbits. And his neck still was painful, although it had stopped bleeding. He didn't want to strain it.

"It's as if they know we're not allowed to chase them," moaned Squirrelflight, watching the rabbits hungrily.

Ashfur smiled. "I know. But just think what Onestar would say if he caught us taking prey in his territory."

They carried on in silence. There were no WindClan warriors to be seen as they clambered up the slope to the camp, save a single cat sitting tall in the distance, silhouetted by the setting sun. He disappeared as they continued toward the camp.

A moment later, Onestar was standing in front of them, Webfoot and Crowfeather guarding his sides. Ashfur remembered what Leafpool had said about him, and grimaced. This warrior had no right to be catching the affections of ThunderClan's medicine cat!

Onestar dipped his head. "Firestar. What are you doing in WindClan territory?" The brown tabby made much more of a majestic figure than when Ashfur had last seen him- his head was raised, and he stared at Firestar as an equal, and his warriors as inferiors.

Firestar did not give ground. "We came to see how you are," he replied. "I'd have come before, but I wrenched my shoulder in the battle." _The battle where we saved all of your necks, as you may recall!_ Thought Ashfur.

"WindClan is fine," said Onestar pointedly. "Is there any reason we shouldn't be?"

Ashfur glared at him. What was he thinking? Squirrelflight's jaws were wide in astonishment, but Firestar showed no emotion as he glanced at Webfoot.

Onestar followed Firestar's gaze. "Every cat in my Clan knows that I am the cat chosen by StarClan to be their leader. There will be no more trouble. You don't need to watch over me as if I were a helpless kit."

Ashfur grimaced. This was not the humble, respecting Onewhisker of the past.

"That's not what I was doing," Firestar said. Ashfur was amazed at his deadpan expression, and even voice. "We also came to bring you some news. Brambleclaw, tell Onestar what happened today."

Brambleclaw stood beside Firestar. "These two surprised a fox." _More like the fox surprised us!_ Brambleclaw seemed to be about to continue. What was he about to say about Ashfur and Squirrelflight?

"A young dog fox," Ashfur said, breaking off Brambleclaw before he could insult the two of them in front of WindClan. "One of the biggest I've ever seen."

Brambleclaw didn't look at Ashfur. "The three of us fought it off, and it crossed the border into your territory. We think it must have a den-"

"-among some rocks near the foot of the hill," Onestar interrupted. He didn't seem to be perturbed. "My warriors have already tracked it. We're keeping an eye on it; don't worry."

"It's more savage than most foxes," Brambleclaw warned. "Look at the wounds on Squirrelflight and Ashfur."

"You can say that again!" moaned Squirrelflight, and Ashfur grimaced.

Onestar looked at Ashfur and Squirrelflight, but made no sign of pity. "WindClan can deal with it. Many seasons have passed since ShadowClan drove us out of our old home, but too many cats still see WindClan as the weakest clan. You act as if we can hardly feed ourselves. But WindClan is as strong as any other Clan, and we shall prove it. We do not need help from _any_ cat."

His eyes bored holes into Firestar, who dipped his head. Ashfur knew he had been friends with Onestar ever since WindClan was exiled.

"WindClan did just as much as any other Clan to bring us to our new home. We owe nothing to any cat."

Ashfur tensed up. How could Onestar say these things? ThunderClan had done so much for them! They had brought them back when they had been driven out, saved Onewhisker from Mudclaw's rebellion, and here was Onestar saying he owed them nothing?

Firestar stared at the leader of WindClan. "I'm sorry if we offended you." He still maintained a clear, even tone, even if he was obviously going through pain. He waved his tail at the rest of the patrol.

"Goodbye, Onestar. I'll see you at the Gathering." He nodded to his former friend, and then turned around to return to ThunderClan.

Webfoot was scowling at them. "Do you want a patrol to follow them to the border?"

"That won't be necessary," said Onestar, and he vanished into the bushes. Firestar had turned around, and was watching the shaking leaves where he had disappeared. Finally, he turned around, and stalked down the slope, his tail high, not saying anything.

Ashfur made to follow, when he heard Crowfeather's low voice.

"Squirrelflight."

Ashfur paused. What did this warrior want with Squirrelflight? Wasn't he content to have Leafpool?

Squirrelflight crouched near the bushes.

"Squirrelflight, I wanted to ask you-"

"Crowfeather!" Webfoot's yowl cut off the dark gray warrior.

"I'll be there in a moment!" Crowfeather scowled, and turned back to Squirrelflight. "Squirrelflight, listen," he started again.

Another yowl interrupted him, this time from Firestar. "Come on Squirrelflight!" The leader nodded at Ashfur as well. Ashfur took this to mean that it was time to leave. He got up and began to trot slowly toward Firestar and Brambleclaw.

Squirrelflight was still crouched next to Crowfeather. "Can't this wait until the Gathering? I've got to go."

Crowfeather's tail dropped to the ground. "Okay," he said finally. "I guess it can wait."

Webfoot yowled for Crowfeather again, and Squirrelflight bounded away, her ginger pelt glinting in the afterglow. Ashfur followed her more slowly.

Why did Crowfeather want to talk with Squirrelflight? Was it about Leafpool? Or had he misinterpreted the conversation in the medicine den? Was it possible that Crowfeather was padding after Squirrelflight?

_No. He can't be!_ _Brambleclaw is bad enough!_

Ashfur frowned as he followed Firestar back to camp. Would Squirrelflight ever be truly his?

**I thought it would be fun to have Ashfur misinterpret that. Now he's getting super-paranoid. Hee hee! Toodles!**


	9. ch 7: A new Gathering Place Woot Woot

**Sorry this chapter took so long- we went on vacation, and when we got back, our internet went down for three days, and then school started! Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh And then my dog ate my computer. **

**(Okay, I don't have a dog. I wish I did. But the rest is true.)**

The watery light Silverpelt shimmered down on ThunderClan as they made their way along the lakeshore, wetting down fur to sleek silver. Firestar especially shone, light flickering in his ginger pelt. He shone like a beacon, leading Ashfur to the new Gathering place.

Beside him, Spiderleg bounced along excitedly, his long legs gangly in the moonlight. "This is terrific, isn't it?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "A place for Gatherings! Do you think it'll be like Fourtrees?"

Ashfur didn't answer. Of course it couldn't be like Fourtrees at all! But Spiderleg hadn't lived in the old forest as long, so Fourtrees wasn't as dear to him as it was to Ashfur.

"It was great when that tree fell, wasn't it? A place for Gatherings, _and_ it squished Mudclaw! Perfect!" His voice frothed with anticipation.

Ashfur glanced back at Squirrelflight, shining like a warrior of StarClan in the moonlight. Spiderleg paid no mind, still bouncing on his paws as they drew into WindClan territory.

Ashfur perked up when the island came into view, swarming with cats. They must have arrived last. "Why aren't they crossing?" he inquired of Spiderleg.

The black warrior frowned. "They're afraid!" he laughed.

Ashfur drew closer. The tree was dry and brittle, its roots reaching to the sky, bare to the elements. A crowd of cats crouched near, sniffing it, as if unsure it was stable.

Suddenly, a smoky shape jumped onto the tree, stepping across unstably. Ashfur's eyes narrowed as he recognized the figure. _Crowfeather!_

He suddenly noticed Squirrelflight walking toward him, and was not surprised to see Brambleclaw glaring after her. "This is great!" he exclaimed, trying not to let any hints of worry into his voice. He nuzzled her ear with his nose. "I can't wait to get over there!"

"Me neither," she agreed. WindClan was crossing hesitantly, as if afraid that one misstep would send the entire tree crashing into the water. Ashfur and Squirrelflight both bounded forward when Firestar waved his tail for ThunderClan to cross. He addressed them as they waited for the tail end of WindClan.

"RiverClan and ShadowClan have already crossed. Onestar told me Leopardstar and Blackstar agreed we should all have a chance to explore the island before the Gathering."

"Where will we meet when it starts?" inquired Cloudtail.

"Only StarClan knows until we get over there. But you shouldn't get lost. The island's not that big."

He leapt onto the dead tree, quickly followed by Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight. She jumped on excitedly, then bristled in terror as the trunk swayed. She dug her claws into the bark.

"Go on," Ashfur said gently. "You're keeping every cat waiting."

She cautiously stepped forward, paw by paw. As she came to the end, she sprinted until there was land under the tree, then hurled herself off, yowling and spitting. Ashfur purred in amusement as Dustpelt leapt into the air in surprise.

He cautiously placed his forepaw onto the tree, making sure not to make it quake as Squirrelflight had. He walked daintily across, barely causing a stir, then leapt off. He went to join Squirrelflight, but stopped when he saw that she was glowering at Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost. Ashfur could hardly tell one from the other.

"Hawkfrost!" Squirrelflight spat to herself. "I might have known."

Hawkfrost murmured something to Brambleclaw, and the two cats walked off in perfect synchronization, pawstep by pawstep.

"Squirrelflight!" he called. He wanted to explore the island, but he would rather do it with her. His heart leapt as she bounded to him.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. "That way?" he brandished his tail toward the center of the island.

"No, let's go around the outside first. I want to see every pawstep!" She blinked at him, her green eyes warm and smooth. Ashfur tried to contain his rush of affection for her as they padded along the shoreline. They passed Sandstorm, who was scratching at a tree contentedly, and found an outstretch of sand and pebbles full of silvery pools. Squirrelflight paused to drink, then sprang back in surprise, her tongue still sticking out. "There are fish in there!" she exclaimed."

Ashfur gazed into the starry pools. "I can't see any."

She pointed at a small silver shape with her paw. "Tiny fish- look, there! Too small for prey, though." She sighed. "Let's keep going."

They walked along the rocky shore. A few mossy boulders caught his eye- they looked like Sunningrocks.

"This would be great to sun ourselves on warm days," he murmured, staring at the biggest one. "We haven't found anything like Sunningrocks in our territory."

His eyes misted over as he imagined himself and Squirrelflight, lying together on the rocks, and he restrained a purr.

"No, but we haven't explored it all yet," Squirrelflight reminded him, bringing him spinning back to earth.

Still lulled by his imagination, he scrambled up the rock. It was cool with moonlight, but still refreshing to lie on. Especially with Squirrelflight . . . .

"Have you noticed how we've split up into our Clans again? It's as if the journey from the forest never happened." Squirrelflight's warm voice broke into his trance again.

He hadn't noticed. He had more important things on his mind. . . .

Shaking the stars out of his eyes, he looked around. Squirrelflight was gazing out over the forest. He stared after her. The first cat that jumped to his vision was Brambleclaw, who was deep in conversation with his brother.

"Well, Brambleclaw is over there with Hawkfrost," he said unhelpfully. Squirrelflight grunted.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" He needed to get the truth out of her. Did she care about the dark tabby?

"Worried? Me?" she scoffed. Ashfur remained silent. "Honestly! I'm not worried about him."

She sounded truthful. Ashfur let out a sigh of relief. "Good. He's an honorable cat, you know," He could afford to be nice to Brambleclaw now; his worries had now shifted to Crowfeather. "He may be 

friends with Hawkfrost, but he wouldn't betray his Clanmates." Although he didn't entirely believe it himself, he wanted to soothe Squirrelflight's ruffled fur. She still seemed anxious though.

They lay on the rock a little while longer, until Squirrelflight decided that they should explore the rest of the island before the Gathering started. Ashfur was reluctant to leave, but the moon was rising steadily, and he didn't want to miss anything.

The island was certainly wonderful, packed with everything any cat would need for territory. He could entirely understand why Hawkfrost had wished it to be the RiverClan camp. He voiced this to Squirrelflight.

"Except enough prey," she replied. "RiverClan don't eat fish all the time. Imagine trying to swim across with fresh-kill in your jaws."

But there was the tree bridge now . . . "I hope RiverClan don't change their mind now that the tree bridge is there."

Squirrelflight's sparkling green eyes widen in alarm. "They _couldn't_! StarClan put the tree here for all of us." She shifted from paw to paw.

"Well, if Leopardstar is planning to claim the island for RiverClan, we'll find out soon. The Gathering must be due to start." He didn't want Brambleclaw wondering where they were. He was probably looking for an excuse to get Ashfur in trouble.

Squirrelflight shook herself. "We still don't know where we're meeting."

"Let's head for the center. We should be able to hear the other cats, even if we can't see them." Part of him wanted to run away from the crowd with Squirrelflight, but he had to be reasonable.

They headed for the deep thicket in the center, led by the monotone of voices. Scents of all the Clans greeted him as they drew nearer.

"All four Clans are here. This must be the place," he muttered to Squirrelflight, who was gazing at the thorns around them warily.

"I'm _not _going to get stuck again!"

Ashfur purred. "Don't worry. If you do get stuck, I'll help you. We can't have you missing the Gathering."

She wriggled out of the thorns, then gasped. Ashfur bounded out to see what she was looking at.

A lake of grass, shining like water, surrounded a huge oak tree. Roots dove in and out of the ground like fish. Quivering shadows dappled the pelts of the crush of cats encircling the tree.

"This is perfect!"

He crouched down in the waving grass with Squirrelflight. It was the perfect night. The Clans were at peace, they had found a place to gather, and he had Squirrelflight.

_Thank you, StarClan,_ he whispered to the twinkling eyes in the inky sky. The flickered back at him, cold and reserved, and he frowned. Was this the way life would be from now on? Or were there still bad things in store for him, crouching in the shadows of the dim path ahead?

**Poor Ashfur. Poor, poor Ashfur. Why must he do this to himself??**

**Well, on the bright side, Eclipse is coming out in five days! YAAAAAAY!**


	10. ch 8: A Chapter with no Name

**And the Gathering continues . . .**

"Blackstar! Leopardstar! Onestar! We could sit up here for the Gathering!"

The clear call of Firestar rang through the clearing, as he flamed up into the tree in the middle of the clearing. He perched on a branch like an owl, his warm gaze blowing over the Clans. Ashfur and Squirrelflight hastily sat down, and Leafpool, who was hanging on Squirrelflight's other side, plopped down after them. Ashfur restrained a glare of dislike. Leafpool never left her sister's side!

Blackstar appeared next, his bone-white fur shining in the moonlight, completely contradicting his name. He clawed his way up the tree, and crouched by Firestar, looking a bit sulky.

"I bet Blackstar wishes he thought of sitting in the tree first," Ashfur purred into Squirrelflight's ear.

The other leaders soon arrived. Ashfur noticed that Onestar planted himself a ways higher than the other three. Did he feel superior to them? _We saved your life, mouse brain! You better remember to mention that!_

Mistyfoot, Russetfur, and Ashfoot crouched in the protective roots at the bottom of the tree, leaving a ghost of a space for ThunderClan. Squirrelflight twisted uneasily beside Ashfur, her ginger fur hot. What was she thinking?

Firestar called to address the Clans swarming beneath, who grew quiet as one entity. He politely dipped his head to Onestar, as if their Clans didn't wish to rip each other to shreds.

The leader of WindClan rose to his paws.

"All is well with WindClan. I have made the journey to the Moonpool and received my nine lives and my name from StarClan."

_Well congratulations. No thanks to ThunderClan, of course!_

Onestar continued steadily. "This morning Ashfoot, Tornear and Crowfeather drove a fox from our territory. They fought well, and I'm sure we've seen the last of it."

_Crowfeather!_ Ashfur dug his claws into the crumbly earth. He never wanted to hear the name again. Crowfeather had no right to Squirrelflight! Crowfeather had no right to exist! He glanced around but Crowfeather wasn't looking in their direction, thank StarClan.

Squirrelflight leaned in to Ashfur. "He hasn't mentioned Mudclaw's rebellion at all," she murmured, her sweet breath washing over him, mesmerizing him. "Or ThunderClan- how we helped in the battle, and how we warned him about the fox."

"Do you really think he would?" Onestar was too proud. He would never admit anything.

The brown tabby went on to announce a couple new warriors, and then Leopardstar began her monologue. Ashfur began to doze off, lulled by Squirrelflight's scent, which rising in lazy spirals to his nose. He closed his eyes, resting his head on Squirrelflight's paws.

He forced himself to get up when Firestar began speaking. His leader's fur was like silver fire, much more imposing than the muddy brown of Onestar, or the pale brawn of Blackstar.

"I don't have much to report," Firestar began. "Like RiverClan, we found a badger on our territory, and Brambleclaw led the patrol that sent it away. Apart from that, everything is going well, and we have seen nothing of Twolegs since we moved into the territory."

Ashfur lay down again. Blackstar spoke of prey, and other things that Ashfur didn't really care about. Normally he wouldn't drift off in a Gathering, but tonight was special.

He roused himself once again at the mention of badger. "We found an old badger set not far from the Twoleg nest. But we could barely detect the scent. It must have been abandoned long ago."

Ashfur could feel Squirrelflight's body relax against his. "I hope we've seen the last of them," she breathed.

"If they come back, we'll deal with them," replied Ashfur, his voice drowsy. "Anyway, I thought you liked badgers," he teased. "What about Midnight?"

"Midnight's different. As for the rest- I don't care if I never see another one. Badgers and cats don't mix."

Blackstar's raspy voice ceased, but Ashfur didn't want to get up. He didn't need to, for Firestar stood up again.

"Clan leaders, and cats of all Clans- There's something we need to decide. This is the Gathering place StarClan have chosen for us, but as Leopardstar said, all of us except RiverClan have to cross another Clan's territory to reach it. We need to decide exactly where cats can travel in each other's territory when it's time to gather."

"Good idea," Squirrelflight whispered.

"Well, there's no need for ThunderClan to cross through our territory to get here. It's much quicker for you to come across WindClan," Blackstar said in one breath.

Firestar looked like his was holding in an insult. He took a breath. "Yes, but we still need to discuss it."

"I don't mind any cat coming from either direction as far as the tree bridge," said Leopardstar. "But no cat has permission to take prey from RiverClan."

"The same goes for WindClan." Onestar was standing up again, clearly reveling in the fact that he was taller than every cat there. "Firestar, you can bring your cats across my territory, but I want you to keep within two fox-lengths of the lake. If my warriors catch you anywhere else, we'll regard it as trespass."

"That sounds reasonable," said Firestar calmly. "Let's make that a general rule." He spoke louder. "A Clan may cross another territory to come to Gatherings, but they must stay within two fox-lengths of the lake shore, and travel without stopping."

"And take no prey." Blackstar looked ready to shred anyone who tried.

Firestar dipped his head. "Does every cat agree?"

Murmurs of assent surrounded Ashfur again, and he laid his head back down, careful not to fall asleep. The Gathering was dying down, and the leaders were working out rules for medicine cats, which didn't really concern him.

He raised his head sharply when Blackstar commented, "That would be a job for the deputies, don't you think?"

All the ThunderClan cats made sounds of anger. "Blackstar won't let any cat forget that Firestar didn't appoint another deputy when Graystripe disappeared," moaned Squirrelflight. "It's obvious he thinks ThunderClan is weaker because of it."

"If he tries to attack us, he'll find out how wrong he is," Ashfur replied. Squirrelflight growled, partly in agreement, and partly because her eyes were on Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost again.

Ashfur's blue eyes narrowed. Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were side by side, their pelts pressing together. Hawkfrost was whispering in Brambleclaw's ear, and Brambleclaw was nodding.

Suddenly, fear flew at Ashfur, encircling him, pressing tightly at him. What if Brambleclaw became deputy? He was too close, far too close to Hawkfrost. But Firestar didn't know that! There was so much Firestar didn't know about his former apprentice . . . .

What would happen if Brambleclaw became deputy? Became leader? Suddenly he thought of Tigerstar, and the fear gripped him tighter. Brambleclaw could not be deputy! He had to do something!

**Scary music . . . **

**Eclipse comes out TOMORROW!!** **Squeals in excitement Except that I will be at school, so I won't be able to read it. Siiiigh. I will set ThunderClan on all my teachers, one of these days. So ****satisfying . . .**


	11. ch 9: THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN!

**I'm very, very, sorry it took me so long to update- I have such a busy schedule during the school year, I never find the time for this. But here it is, at long last!**

Ashfur stalked through the forest, with Thornclaw and Sootfur at his side. It was warm and muggy, and water dripped off of the leaves, and onto his pelt. They crept through the bracken, eyes pricked for prey.

Suddenly, a flash of orange stopped him. It was Squirrelflight's tail. _That's funny._ He shifted, and revealed the rest of Squirrelflight- she was crouched, ready to pounce, baring her teeth at a brown tabby cat he didn't recognize. He immediately thought of ShadowClan, as they were by the border.

Before he could process any more about the intruder, it leapt across the border, Squirrelflight in heated pursuit. She didn't seem to have realized that she was on ShadowClan turf.

"Hey, Squirrelflight!" he called. "Stop!"

She paid no attention, and sprung forward after the murky tabby, but it had a good head start. "Mouse dung!" she hissed. She turned back to Ashfur, and the rest of the patrol, who had emerged out of the tides of bracken to see what the commotion was.

"Squirrelflight, you mousebrain!" exclaimed Sootfur. Ashfur grimaced. Anyone could make a mistake.

Squirrelflight started to trudge toward them, when suddenly, another cat pushed his way through the undergrowth.

Brambleclaw.

_Perfect. Just perfect._

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he inquired angrily.

"I spotted one of those kittypets from ShadowClan territory. We're supposed to chase trespassers on a border patrol, right?"

Brambleclaw's face was twisted nastily. "Right. What you're _not_ allowed to do is cross the border into another Clan's territory. Suppose a ShadowClan patrol had seen you?"

"But I didn't . . . " Squirrelflight finally realized her error, and bowed her head. "I didn't notice any scent marks," she muttered, slinking back to the ThunderClan side of the border.

"The markings are really faint," said Ashfur, sniffing at the dead tree that was supposed to mark the border. "Leave her alone, Brambleclaw. Any cat could have made the same mistake.

Sandstorm squeezed through the bracken to join the argument. "Squirrelflight can answer for herself. She's not usually lost for words."

Sandstorm was far to overprotective of her daughter, in Ashfur's opinion.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't notice them," said Squirrelflight, abashed.

"The markings _are _faint," said Thornclaw. "I don't think ShadowClan have renewed them for days.

"What's the matter with them? ShadowClan are usually the first to make sure that no cat crosses their borders." Sandstorm cocked her head from side to side, trying to work out the puzzle.

"If they can't be bothered to set their markers, they can't object if some cat crosses the boundary by mistake," said Squirrelflight hotly.

Brambleclaw sighed. Was he _angry_ that he had lost the argument? Did he argue with cats who used to be his friends because he _enjoyed_ it? "I suppose you're right. But for StarClan's sake, be more careful next time."

"She will be," said Ashfur. He knew Squirrelflight hated other cats defending her, but Brambleclaw's behavior was too infuriating. "Anyway, Brambleclaw, it's not your place to tell her what to do."

"It's _any_ cat's place," spat Brambleclaw. "Do you _want _trouble with ShadowClan?"

Ashfur unsheathed his claws. How dare he! "That's not the point!"

Squirrelflight jumped between them. "Hang on- I don't want-"

Sandstorm strode into the fray. "That's enough. Let's get back to camp before ShadowClan cats _do_ turn up and find us ruffling each other's fur."

She turned away towards camp with Sootfur and Thornclaw. Neither Brambleclaw nor Ashfur moved, still as stone, their fur puffing out. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "You go on ahead," she said to Ashfur.

_I'm defending you, mousebrain! _"Oh- okay. "I'll see you back at camp." Regretting that he hadn't been able to sink his teeth into Brambleclaw, he followed the rest of the patrol, then stopped when he thought he was far enough away. Slowly, he slunk back towards the scene, and crouched in the bracken.

"-one cat I know I can trust with my life!" Squirrelflight was saying. Ashfur was flattered. Did she really mean him?

"Only one, Squirrelflight?" _You think Squirrelflight would trust _you _ Brambleclaw? Do you really?_

"Yes!" hissed Squirrelflight. "At least Ashfur doesn't keep going off with a cat from another Clan- a cat who can't be trusted!"

Ashfur watched in terror as Brambleclaw's eyes turned into pits of rage. "That's what you want, is it? A loyal warrior to pad after you and smooth all the thorns out of your path? I never used to think you were like that. I believed better of you."

Ashfur hissed quietly. He ought to attack Brambleclaw for that!

"Believe what you like!" Squirrelflight hissed. Brambleclaw began to snarl.

Ashfur's anger exploded out of him. He couldn't let this mouse brain hurt Squirrelflight! He shot out of the bracken, spitting.

"What do you want now?" spat Squirrelflight. She didn't seem grateful for Ashfur's defending her. Then again, she never was.

"I'm sorry- I wondered why you didn't catch up, so I came back to make sure you're okay." That sounded plausible.

Squirrelflight deflated a little, then pressed her nose to Ashfur. "I'm fine. Let's go."

They headed back to camp, Ashfur delighting in the fact that Brambleclaw was smoldering away behind them.

**Sucks for you, Brambleclaw! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**I **_**will **_**try to update soon . . . . but don't count on it.**


	12. ch 10: BADGERS!: part 3

**Well, I'm back!**

**I just finished Long Shadows yesterday . . . . I'm not going to say anything, except that I am SO EXCITED to keep writing. This is going to be so much fun!!! I don't think I gave anything away . . . . well, hurry up and read it, so I can talk freely, because I hate having it all pent up inside me. But read this first!! I worked hard on it!**

**Well, anyway, I decided to skip forward, since nothing interesting happens between the last chapter and this one, except that Ashfur became a mentor, but I don't want to write a whole chapter just when I can say it in a sentence here. ASHFUR BECAME A MENTOR. TO BIRCHFALL, OR BIRCHPAW. WHATEVER. So here goes.**

Time had passed. The seasons were melting into each other, and ThunderClan had enough to eat. Ashfur had become a mentor- and he seemed to have Squirrelflight securely. But things were not all well. Squirrelflight was increasingly short and agitated- her sister had run away, with Crowfeather from WindClan. _Funny that I thought he was after Squirrelflight,_thought Ashfur to himself._I was so paranoid. But I don't need to worry now. I love her, and she loves me. We'll always be together. Even Brambleclaw understands that. _

"Mouse dung!" exclaimed Squirrelflight. Ashfur came over to her side. A starling, black with tiny jewel color accenting the plain sable feathers, had exploded into the sky.

"Bad luck," he muttered. "Should we call it a day? We've got more than enough to carry back."

She followed him back to the shallow scrape where their other prey had been buried. Spiderleg was standing there, a squirrel swinging from his mouth. Neither of them acknowledged his presence, for Squirrelflight was so wrapped up in her thoughts, and Ashfur was so desperate to console her.

"Come on," he said as they headed back to camp. "Leafpool will be fine." _Are those empty words? She ran away with an enemy warrior!_

"How can she be fine when she's left everything behind?" inquired Squirrelflight. _But it was an enemy warrior that she loved . . . . ._

"Why don't you rest for a while?" Ashfur said. He wanted to rest too. "You hardly slept at all last night." _Would I do that for Squirrelflight? If she was from a different Clan?_

"And I won't be able to sleep now. I'm going to make sure Cinderpelt has eaten."

Ashfur watched her go, a luminescent fire in the morning sunlight. _Of course I would. I love her. I would give my whole life for her._

He curled up into a ball, wrapping himself in his thoughts. What wouldn't he do for Squirrelflight? How could he bear it, if he ever lost her? _I'd be lost. I wouldn't be the same cat. I'd be a danger to the Clan._

"Ashfur!" Birchpaw had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi Birchpaw," said Ashfur groggily. "Want to hunt?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Birchpaw. "Teach me that one, the one you were talking about! For sneaking up on birds." They got up and headed for the forest.

"I'm gonna be the bestest hunter _ever_. I'll catch foxes!" squealed Birchpaw.

"I'm sure you will. Although you'll have to find someone else to teach you that."

"You don't catch foxes?" Birchpaw looked crestfallen.

"Never tried." Ashfur smiled. He would like to have a kit of his own sometime, ginger furred, maybe with his blue eyes . . . . he became lost in thought as he instructed Birchpaw.

There was a whirl of feathers, and a short screech of victory. "I caught it!" exclaimed Birchpaw.

"Nice!" said Ashfur. "Let's take that back to camp."

He listened while Birchpaw talked proudly of his thrush. When they reached the camp, he instructed his apprentice to take the thrush to the elders, as well as some other kill from the pile, then headed to Squirrelflight.

"I just gave Birchpaw a training session," he said, trying to think of something to say that was not at all related to Leafpool. "He learns really fast."

"That's good," said Squirrelflight absently.

Ashfur nuzzled her ear. "You look exhausted. This time you _are_ going to rest, so don't try and argue."

Sighing, Squirrelflight finished off her prey, and padded to a small patch bathed in milky sunlight. She plopped down on her side, her downy stomach fur exposed to the sun. Ashfur squatted beside her, and began licking the warm fur on her shoulder. He could feel her slowly relaxing, and before he knew it, he was beginning to melt slowly into sleep. A puddle of ginger and grey lay in the sun, their purring buzzing like bees.

Suddenly, Squirrelflight raised her head. "What in StarClan's name is that?" she exclaimed.

The purring hadn't stopped, even though both of them now bore looks of frightened concern. Suddenly, a blur of white flew into the camp, an unearthly wail emitting from the depths of it. It skidded to a stop, and Ashfur realized that it was Whitepaw. She looked as if she had seen the ghost of Tigerstar, as did Brackenfur, just behind her.

Squirrelflight and Ashfur both leapt to their feet. The purring sound became more sinister, a trouble of snarling, growling and snapping teeth. The rush of battle began pumping through Ashfur's veins, though he didn't know what he was supposed to fight.

Suddenly, he felt Squirrelflight beside him go rigid. Slowly, he turned to see what she was looking at.

"Badger!" she shrieked.

The clearing was suddenly filled with commotion, cats bursting out of holes, and badgers upon badgers roaring over the wall like water breaking free of a dam. An invisible sluice had held them back, and now that it was raised, there was no stopping them. The air was thick with snapping and biting. Ashfur tensed, ready to hurl himself into the fray, when he heard a voice that made his heart stop.

"Get out, or I'll claw your fur off!" It was Squirrelflight, but the feisty edge of her voice was gone, and she seemed to be weary, too weary to defend herself against the huge badger that had cornered her. Ashfur switched directions, and hurtled toward the badger.

"I can take care of myself!" came Squirrelflight's agitated voice, but Ashfur didn't listen. He dug his claws into the stiff fur, and sank his teeth into the badger's ear. The world blurred, and swung back and forth as the badger tried to dislodge him. He growled, and let go with one paw, dangling for a moment, and then plunged his claw into the badger's eye. It bellowed in pain, and Ashfur dropped down, dizzy and panting. But the badger wasn't finished yet. The badger lunged with one paw, but Ashfur leaped nimbly out of the way. It lunged again, wild with pain, thunderous roaring echoing in Ashfur's ears. He sidestepped it again, his breath coming in slow wheezes. He couldn't keep hopping forever.

Suddenly, the badger's claws came out of nowhere, slashing him across the flank. He yowled in pain, wincing against the red dots erupting across his vision. He vaulted across the space between them, fixing himself once more on the badger's head. It snarled, its small eyes fiery with rage and terror, feebly shaking its head. Ashfur growled, knowing that the sound would incinerate the creature. It rose up its heavy paw, blindly slashing, catching Ashfur on the ear. He groaned in pain as a trickle of blood ran down into his eye, stinging and sizzling like fire. With one more burst of energy, he raked his claws down the badger's muzzle. It heaved, and lay still.

Ashfur remained on the badger's still body for a moment, his breathing heavy and uneven, then leapt down. He had to find Squirrelflight! _Dear StarClan, don't let her be hurt,_ he thought as he weaved between the furious cries of battle, red and black streaking across his line of vision, blood and dirt, dawn and dusk.

Suddenly, she was there, her pelt glinting. Daisy and her kits were behind her, all owl eyes in small bodies. She didn't seem to be hurt.

"Squirrelflight, are you okay?" he gasped.

"Yes, fine. I'm going to show Daisy and her kits a way out." she indicated the mass of quivering fur behind her.

"I'll come with you." He couldn't bear to be in doubt, not knowing whether she was alive or dead.

"No, go to the nursery and help Brackenfur."

Couldn't she see that he didn't want to help Brackenfur? Couldn't she tell the torment he was going through? But he sighed, and slipped away into the darkness.

Suddenly, there was a snarling behind him, and black and white washed out of the dark. His heart pumping, he ran faster, the badger snapping behind him.

_This is it,_ he thought, as he ran from the death that chased him. _Oh StarClan, if I die . . . . I don't care. Just don't let anything happen to Squirrelflight. You know I would give my life for hers. And I know I wouldn't last long without her. Just don't let her die . . . . _

And with that thought, he turned around, ready to face the looming shadow above him. The badger bared its teeth in a snarl, the white stripes on its muzzle glowing in the dark. But the ghastly vision faded, and he saw ginger fur, green eyes . . . .

_Well, here goes,_ he thought, and hurled himself at the badger.

**I'm stopping now, because if I went all the way to the end of the badger attack, the chapter would be way too long. But there really isn't an adequate stopping point, so I guess now is fine. Hope I can update before school starts again. Go read Long Shadows. NOOOOWW!!!! (For those of you who already read it, sorry. Did you notice my wonderful attempts at foreshadowing? It's hard to do without giving anything away.)**


	13. ch 11: BADGERS!: part 4

**Hi there!**

**All right, I know what you're thinking. I know that you're thinking "what the **_****word censored for younger ears****_** were you thinking, Save the Wildcats? It is now currently nearing the end of July. Last time you wrote was in January. **_**JANUARY! **_** Where were you? Did you die or what?"**

**Yeah, sorry guys. I've been condemned in the souls of my fans. But now I'm updating, see? I just have to go find the book somewhere in my room (yikes!) and then figure out where I was. Okeydokey?**

It was odd that in the face of sudden death, you would feel so exhilarated, feel your blood pulse through your body, watch without interest the razor-claws ready to rip you, the snatching teeth ready to reduce you to something barely recognizable as a cat. It was also odd that as you lunged into hopeless battle, your thought would never stray from beautiful ginger fire, from intense, sparkling jade eyes, wide as the moon.

Ashfur pondered these things in the brief second between the ground and the badger, that scant second he had between safety and furious death. But his moment was over too fast. He felt the breath knocked out of him as he hurled himself into the side of the demon creature. The badger stumbled, and Ashfur tumbled back, landing neatly. He drew his breath about him, and then lunged in again. The badger let out a little _"whup"_ as it felt Ashfur land on its back. Its mild displeasure turned to a screech as Ashfur loosed his claws into the badger's unclean fur. The stench of blood that was all around him grew stronger as it oozed onto his paws, red and sticky. He pushed the awful image to the back of his mind.

_Squirrelflight. Think of her. No badger can come near her. I can't risk the thought of that. _ He held back a retch of disgust, and tore harder at the badger's flesh. It screamed in protest, but Ashfur didn't stop. _Squirrelflight. Will. Not. Be. Harmed._

The badger was in agony, but it was not finished. Its excruciated mind still worked out a plan as it stumbled to the ground, onto its back, knocking Ashfur away. He winced in pain, his vision blurring again, the world shining far too bright, glittering like so many butterfly wings. He looked around; saw the world in bright flinching colors. The battle was frothing around the camp, the walls that once protected them, now holding them down in their frantic struggle. He saw cats flying to save their loved ones, hordes of badgers snarling, bodies knocked to the ground- he wrenched his mind from the scene. He had his life to protect.

The badger was twitching, trying to get up off its back. Its exposed underbelly glimmered white in Ashfur's still dizzied vision.

"This is too easy," he whispered to himself as he began to gather his strength again. He bunched up his haunches and leaped. _I probably shouldn't have said that._

He landed on the badger's heaving stomach, digging in his claws. It writhed, throwing him back and forth. He climbed up to its throat. _Don't look in its eyes, _he told himself. _Then you could never kill it. _

The badger was giving up hope. It raised up its paw feebly, hardly trying. Ashfur nimbly dodged the blow as he leaned in for the kill. _Don't think. It tried to kill you._ He paused all the same. It wasn't easy to take a life, even the life of this heartless marauder. _If you let it go, it might go for Squirrelflight! _ Ashfur took a deep breath, and opened his mouth. He put his teeth around the badger's neck. _Okay . . .three . . .two . . . _

The world exploded into pulsing agony. In its last attempt to try and revenge itself, the badger had swiped at Ashfur's side. It hadn't drawn new blood, but it had snagged the already smarting slash on his flank. He could feel the burning, pain of it, the horror of knowing that there was nothing he could do . . . . _Do it now! _ He was weak at the paws, but the pain had yet to reach his jaw. _Three . . . two . . . one!_

His teeth clamped down, and he felt the badger's warm blood on his muzzle. He looked away, not wanting to see the glow leave its eyes. His whole body was the wound, throbbing in terror and distress.

"That was for Squirrelflight, you stinking heap of fox-dung," he heard himself say before he collapsed. He lay there for a moment, so still he might have been dead. But if he was dead, he wouldn't feel this searing fire through his veins, feel the crushing pressure of the fact that his loved ones might be dead, that the light in Squirrelflight's gorgeous eyes might go out, just like he knew that the badger's had.

He ought to get up, but he couldn't. His wound was nauseating, the world was spinning. But he had to. Slowly, he stumbled to his feet, his legs vibrating like slim branches in a rainstorm. Knowing he couldn't fight now if he had to, he slunk into the darkness thrown by craggy camp wall, watching from afar the torrents of battle around him, searching wildly for Squirrelflight. Walking seemed to ease the pain, and soon he could see straight again. He paused for a moment to pant, and then he saw Squirrelflight, alive, well, her eyes ablaze with furious green flame.

"Squirrelflight!" he panted. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to show Daisy and her kits a way out." Ashfur registered the queen and her tiny babies trailing behind Squirrelflight.

"I'll come with you!" he said. Being with her was all he wanted now, not to spend every moment in dread that she was gone.

Squirrelflight looked angry at him for a heartbeat. All Ashfur wanted was to help her! "No. go to the nursery and help Brackenfur."

Ashfur hesitated- he could lose her again! But Squirrelflight could take care of herself, after all. He was being ridiculous. Head down, he slowly slunk toward the nursery.

_Squirrelflight is a warrior. You're not her mentor. She doesn't always need you there._

_That's not it! I always need me there. I can't stand the thought of her in danger. It would kill me._

_She needs her freedom._

_I NEED HER!_

_She doesn't belong to you. There's more to life than her._

_I know that. But without her, I would be ruined. I know I would-_

A thumping, an unearthly growl, and the stench of blood cut off his thoughts. Right behind him was a looming shape, a larger badger than he had seen yet. _No need to worry about Squirrelflight, _whispered the nastier voice. _Let's hope she's as protective as you as you are of her! _

Ashfur shrugged it away, and without thinking, slashed at his attacker. It bellowed, and charged at him. He shrunk away, tripping over his paws like a disoriented kit. He was caught unawares, he had no plan of what to do, his mind was a wild clash of thought and panic- a huge paw slammed him to the ground. Ashfur hollered, biting at whatever he could reach of the badger's flesh. But it was utterly hopeless. It was bigger than he was, it was stronger, its claws were sharper, its teeth more powerful . . . he was weary, it was strong, it had only one focused thought, and Ashfur . . . . Ashfur didn't need a badger to rip him to shreds; his mind was already doing that to itself.

The badger seemed to have a mind to completely wear out Ashfur before it killed him. It was cruelly playing with its prey before the kill. This was Ashfur's last stand, his last chance to live before he felt the cruel hot teeth pierce his heart . . . . But then, didn't he already have teeth in his heart?  
There had been bitter teeth biting him since that dawn so long ago, when he had first realized the beauty of green fiery eyes . . . that day when they fought a badger . . . _the badger! _It was going to kill him, and he couldn't think.

He felt it bat at him in a dream, saw his claws out and scratching, like they were not his. He was losing his mind; he had never been good under stress . . . what if Squirrelflight died?

_Kill the badger, mouse-brain! Come on! _

He wrested himself up, and dug his hind legs into the badger, sunk his teeth into its sour pelt. It yelped, and Ashfur bit again. He pulled himself up onto its back, scratching with all his remaining strength. But he couldn't win. The badger shook him off, and he was defenseless as its huge paw smashed into his head.

He didn't think he could be more disoriented and dizzy-minded than he was already, but he was wrong. The world had exploded, and all he could see now was Squirrelflight . . . why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Why couldn't he get the image of her out of his head? What was wrong with him?

Because she was really there, he realized. She had come to save him! She was a crashing flame dancing around the badger, and Ashfur had found the strength to fight again. He bit the badger's front leg, holding on with all the strength he had as it shook him furiously. Knowing he had done his damage there, he dropped down to the ground and moved toward the front, watching its beady eyes swivel from cat to cat. He saw something leave in its expression, and with an awful yell, it turned tail and fled.

"Yes," whispered Ashfur, but he couldn't even hear himself say it, he was so hoarse. His eyes met Squirrelflight's for a moment, then he saw hers widen. He twisted around, wincing at the pain that he had become. He had missed whatever had frightened Squirrelflight, but she was still staring in the direction of the nursery, her eyes were terrified green moons. But he didn't need to ask her what the problem was. A shriek had pierced the air, sharper than the badger's claws all around them, wrenching the little thought he had left into pitiful dismay.

"Starclan, help me!"

He knew already there was nothing he could do for the dying cat. _Starclan please help them, _his thought managed to whisper. _Starclan help us all. _

**The things you think when you're about to die! Jesus!**

**Well I hope you liked that! It's long to make up for the many months since I wrote. (I really am sorry about that you know!) So thank you for reviewing, _because I know you will, right? _Muchos gracias, I love you!**

**Oh yes, and Declan, if you're reading this, *farm the glorious Count Germany!* If you're not Declan, ignore! **

**And while I'm at it, see the new Harry Potter movie, it's really good!  
**

**Ooooooh, right right right right! I nearly forgot! GUESS WHAT GUYS? I'm not Erin Hunter! And I don't own Warriors! No, for real. Can you believe it? So. Do. Not. Sue. Me.**


End file.
